Knight Meets Knight
by Cajun Strong Man 2
Summary: This story is about what happens when the Knight Rider team meets the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a run of the mill mission. We had been at a party to honor the Foundation for Law and Government. As we were at the party, Devon Miles , the leader of the group, received a call from Miami.

After the party, he called Bonnie (Barstow), April (Curtis), Reginald (Cornelius III) and I into his office.

He told us of the mission to Miami.

It was about a girl who was running a bonds woman's business which was having trouble dealing with the constabulary. What was happening, was she would go to bring people in only to have them released the next day. Devon says that she thinks that there is com corruption in the Miami police department. She was, also, receiving no help for internal affairs which prompted her to believe that they were on the take as well.

Apparently, it was not just her which was having the problems. It was the other bounty hunters in the area as well. There had been some murders of some of the bounty hunters who had began to question them. She seems to fear that someone my try to kill her as well.

As we were traveling down to Miami we caught a storm. We thought that it was your run of the mill storm.

This theory was quickly dispelled when we came out of the storm. Let me say this, it was not readily apparent until we approached the next city. It was RC III that first noticed it. This was not until after I had decided that I wanted to contact Devon for some more information on the case in Miami.

I tried to contact Devon on the communications array in the semi. All a received was static. I went to KITT and tried the same thing, and received the same as well.

It was then that I felt the truck pull over and RC III came back and said that there was something which he did not understand.

He came back, with his cell phone, he had taken pictures of the road signs. These signs were nothing in particular special, I thought. The he pointed out the name of the city on the sign. It was Gotham City. He thought that he had never heard of that particular city. The rest of us agreed.

I told them to remain here while KITT and I went to check things out.

As KITT and I traveled towards the city's city limits, I had KITT search the internet for a map of the city so we could better negotiate its streets.

A few minutes later, we reached the city limits and the KITT told me he had the maps.

The first thing I wanted to do was to find me something to eat. KITT directed me to a local fast food restaurant. It was then that I silently prayed that they would take the money I had on me.

After I had eaten, I went about driving around while getting used to the streets of Gotham. I decided that I would put on "auto" drive while I would try to get some sleep.

Three hours later, KITT woke me up and said, "Michael, there seems to be a body on the sidewalk."

I asked, "Is the person alive"

KITT did a scan and said, "Yes she is but she is hurt. She seems to have broken ribs."

I said, "Let us stop, pick her up, and take her back to the semi."

It was a could of hundred yards before came to the body.

To my surprise, it was a female body. Her back was to us and all I could see was the long red hair.

We came to her, I arrived to her, got around KITT, opened the passenger side, carefully placed the young lady in the seat, and tenderly put the seatbelt on. I noticed that she had a mask on and some sort of a costume on.

She groaned, and said, "voice activation." I heard a voice which said, "Batgirl, what is your request?" She groaned again and said, "Activate home devise and remote control for the Batgirl cycle." The voice said, "Order acknowleged."

KITT said, "I am getting a blip on the radar. It seems to be a motor cycle following us."

I said, "Do not worry about it, it belongs to this young woman. Let it follow us back to the semi."

When we arrived back at the trailer, I had Bonnie take the woman back to medical facilities and treat her. I had RC III take the Motorcycle into the back of the trailer and park it next to his.

We sedated her, wrapped her ribs, and put her in a bed.

I told the rest of crew, to take shifts a watch her. I would go off and get some more rest.

Several hours later, I was up and eating breakfast. It was then that April cam in and told me that the woman was awake and asking about what had happened.

Before I went back, I went to the communications center to try and call Devon again. It did not work, so I headed back to the medical facilities.

They had taken off her mask and she was a beautiful woman.


	2. Chapter 2

(Bruce's POV)

Barbara had recently called in, and said that she was hurt, Dick went out to get her. Several minutes later she called in to let us know that she had been picked up by friends and was on the way back to the Cave.

When they had arrived, she was accompanied by four other persons with her. There were two females and two males. Before Barbara went off to get into the healing machines that Clark had given us. These machines were Kryptonian in nature and would speed her healing. The Tow Men were Michael Knight and Reginald Cornelius III. The two women were Bonnie Barstow and April Curtis. At this point, there was another voice that spoke up. It was an automated voic which said that its name was KITT or The Knight Industries Thirty-Thousand.

It was then that Barbara returned. She thanked Michael profusely. The alfred came in and said that breakfast was ready.

It was decided that we all would go to sleep and then I would ask about KITT and its abilities.

The next afternoon, we woke up and I went to the Bonnie and Aprit to explain about KITT's abilities since they are his mechanics.

It was then that I could hear Barbara say, "Don't worry, This is just Bruce being Bruce and the anal-retentive leader which we have come know, love and in some cased despise

Bonnie started to talk about the Knight 2000.

She started with the Computer AI. She said that KITT is essentially an advanced supercomputer on wheels. The "brain" of KITT is the Knight 2000 microprocessor which is the centre of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed KITT to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans.

I did not think that machines could have an ego, but according to Bonnie he does. Like humans, his ego can be bruised. He can be a very sensitive personality. He also has an in-dash entertainment system that can play music and video, and run various computer programs including arcade games which Michael sometimes indulged in whenever KITT was driving. KITT's reaction time is one nanosecond, and his "memory" capacity is 1,000 megabits. KITT's future capacity is unlimited. KITT's serial number is AD227529.

Next, she talked about the Alpha Circuit. Apparently, KITT's "Alpha Circuit" is part of KITT's main control system which allows the CPU to drive the car. There was a time when KARR, the evil prototype for KITT, spent submerged in water which damaged his Alpha Circuit, and required KARR to have an operator to control his Turbo Boost function.

April talked about the Molecular Bonded Shell. She said that KITT is armoured with "Tri-Helical Plasteel 1000 MBS" (Molecular Bonded Shell) plating which protects him from almost all forms of conventional firearms and explosive devices. He could only be harmed by heavy artillery and rockets, and even then, the blast usually left most of his body intact and only damaged internal components. The shell protected every part of the car including the tires. As a result, KITT's body is durable enough to act as a shield for explosives by driving over bombs to cover them and suppress the blast, ram through rigid barriers of strong material like cinder block walls or steel gates without suffering damage himself while damage to the car's structural integrity with its frequent long jumps on turbo boost is never an issue. The shell also protected him from fire and electricity; however, it was vulnerable to some potent acids and at least one formula was made (with knowledge of the shell's chemical base) to completely neutralize it. The shell is actually a combination of three secret substances referred together as the "Knight Compound", developed by Wilton Knight who entrusted parts of the formula to three separate people. These individuals each only know two pieces of the formula, ensuring that any two of them could make more of the Knight Compound in an emergency situation and that no one person would be able to make it alone. The shell provided a frame tolerance of 223,000 lb (111.5 tons) and a front and rear axle suspension load of 57,000 lb (28.5 tons). In the pilot "Knight of the Phoenix", the shell is described as the panels of the car itself; in the later episodes, especially from season two onward, the idea of the shell being applied to a base vehicle chemically is used.

The April talked about the Pyroclastic Lamination. What this means is that KITT is protected by a thermal-resistant coating that can withstand sustained temperatures of up to 800 degrees Fahrenheit (426 ̊C).

Then, Bonnie talked about KITT's Power System. KITT is powered by the Knight Industries turbojet with modified afterburners and a computer controlled 8-speed turbodrive transmission. Specifications 0–60 mph in 2 seconds, standing to quarter mile 4.286 seconds. Electromagnetic hyper-vacuum disc brakes: 14 foot (4.25 m) braking distance (70–0 mph - 112–0 km/h).

The Turbo Boost interests me a great deal. It is a series of rear mounted undercarriage rocket motors which allows KITT to accelerate to incredible speeds in excess of 200 mph (322 km/h). When activated in combination with the Trajectory Guidance System and a pair of rocket motors mounted just behind the front tires that lifted the front of the car, KITT could jump 40 feet (12,2 m) into the air and pass over obstacles in the road. The system also allowed KITT added power whenever he had to manoeuvre heavy objects such as pushing a heavy boulder off a cliff, or pulling a large vehicle out of danger. The boosters could fire forward or backward.

Then there is the Voice (Anharmonic) Synthesizer. It is KITT's Voice Synthesizer. It allows his logic module to speak and communicate. With it, KITT can also simulate other sounds. KITT's primary spoken language was English, however by accessing his language module, he can speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module can be adjusted giving KITT different accents. KITT's "mouth" ("Voice Modulator") in the interior of the vehicle was a flashing red square, In episode which was changed to three sectioned vertical bars. KITT's is currently red and all three bars expanded outward from the center, but with greater magnitude in the center bar.)

April talked about the Anamorphic Equalizer. It is KITT's most apparent feature and was his front scan bar. The device is a fibre-optic array of electronic eyes. The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. Occasionally, the bar could pulse in different patterns and sweep rapidly or very slowly. The scanner is also KITT's most vulnerable area.

It was at this point which it was time where Tim and I had to get out on patrol and Dick wanted to get back to Bludhaven.

I heard Dick tell Barbara that he wanted to return to continue his education on KITT. It was at this point that Alfred came in and said that the Bat-Signal was lit.

I told Michael and the rest that I was not comfortable with Michael coming out to help until I knew everything about KITT.

The next afternoon Dick returned and we continued our education on KITT with his Etymotic Equalizer. This system allowed KITT to hear sound. An array of audio sensors are threaded throughout his interior and exterior.

The next thing that Bonnie talked about is the Olfactory Sensor. KITT can "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper.

April talked KITT's Microscanners. Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of KITT's body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car.

She continued on talking about KITT's multiple Cruise Modes. These are KITT's three drive modes.

The first of which is Normal Cruise. On "Normal", Michael has control of the car. In an emergency, KITT could still take over and activate Auto Cruise mode.

The second is Auto Cruise. In "Auto", KITT can drive himself utilizing an advanced Auto Collision Avoidance system.

The third is Pursuit . "Pursuit" is used during high-speed driving and is a combination of manual and computer assisted operation. KITT can respond to road conditions faster than Michael's reflexes can; however, Michael is technically in control of the vehicle and KITT helped guide certain manoeuvres.

The last one is Super pursuit. It is the result of a redesign of the car to integrate new concepts consisting of improved rocket boosters for enhanced acceleration, retractable spoilers for aerodynamic stability, and movable air inlets for increased cooling. Super-Pursuit Mode provides a 40% boost in speed beyond the car's original top speed of 300 MPH.

Another interesting thing is Silent Mode. KITT can run silently. The feature dampened his engine noise and allow him to sneak around.

Much like the Bat-Mobile, KITT has a Grappling Hook but he also has something that I have never thought about, a Wench. KITT has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen.

The next thing in KITT's original package is Oil Jets/Smoke Screen. KITT can spray an oil slick and a plume of smoke from under the rear bumper..

The first thing that threw me was the Induction coil. According to April, KITT has an induction coil. He can produce it from under his front bumper. When it is placed on a metal object, it can be used by KITT to induce electrical voltage or current in that object. This was used by Michael to electrify a fence in order to incapacitate and interrogate two thugs without seriously harming them.

It is an interesting device.

KITT has a Telephone Comlink. Michael can contact home base, whichever base he is trying to contact, and communicate with said base and others using KITT's video display.

Another device that I have not thought about is the Microwave Jammer. KITT has an electronic jamming system that played havoc on electrical systems. The three main components are the Electromagnetic Field Generator, Electronic Field Disrupter and Microwave Ignition Sensor. The system could take control of electronic machines, allowing things like cheating at slot machines, breaking electronic locks, fouling security cameras, and withdrawing money from ATMs.

The next device is the Microlock. KITT could lock the brakes of other vehicles.

Bonnie, then, started talked KITT's many surveillance Modes. These Surveillance Mode did several things:

KITT could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity.

KITT could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Michael avoid potential danger when he was snooping.

KITT could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls.

KITT could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes.

She said that KITT has an Infrared Tracking Scope. KITT could monitor the position of specific vehicles in the area within 10 miles.

His Laser Powerpack is ingenious. KITT can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of KITT's components, the schematics for the laser device are classified.

He also has an Infrared Tracking Scope. KITT could monitor the position of specific vehicles in the area within 10 miles.

Interestingly enough, KITT has a Bomb Sniffer. KITT is equipped with a bomb sniffer module that can detect explosives within a few yards of the vehicle..

April says KITT has a Medical scanner. According to April, KITT has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on his monitors. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. KITT could even monitor Michael's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat.

KITT has Deflatable Tires. KITT could deflate and re-inflate his tires..

He has a Fuel Processor. KITT was powered by a turbine engine primarily fueled by hydrogen gas. However, his complex fuel processor allows him to run on any combustible liquid, even regular gasoline. KITT's actual fuel requirements and efficiency ratings were classified, however in one episode, KITT mentioned his fuel economy was at least 65 miles per gallon. However, when operating on fuels other than liquid hydrogen, KITT's fuel efficiency and power output may be lowered.

Bonnie talked about KITT's Seat Ejection System. KITT has two front ejection seats. They are used when Michael needed a boost to fire escapes or building roof tops.

He has Video Display Monitors. KITT had two CRT video display monitors on his dash for various readouts. They are controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from KITT's front scan bar) and microscanners. KITT only had one when his dash was redesigned.

April talk about the Computer Print Out option which KITT has. KITT can print hard copies of data on a dashboard-mounted printer..

Because of KITT's Money Dispenser Michael has the money he needs.

April said that he has an Ultraphonic Chemical Analyzer, It is a retractable tray with an electron scanner that could analyze the chemical properties of various materials. It can even scan fingerprints and read ballistic information off bullets and compare these with a police database. Aside from the scanning tray, the system could also analyze chemical information gathered from KITT's exterior sensors.

Dick seemed to be interested in the Interior Oxygenator. Bonnie says KITT has the ability to release oxygen into his driver compartment and provide air to passengers if he was ever submerged in water or buried in earth. This is also used to overcome the effects of certain drugs.

Apparently, KITT, in all of his incarnations, has the use the use of a Two-Wheel Ski Drive. The Ski Mode setting allowed KITT to "ski" (driving up on two wheels).

With his Third Stage Aquatic Synthesizer KITT can hydroplane, effectively "driving" on water, using his wheels and turbo system for propulsion.

The last of KITT's primary equipment is his Emergency Braking System. The EBS slowed KITT down from Super-Pursuit speeds. It consisted of a forward braking booster and air panels that popped out to create air friction (air brakes).".

It was at this point that Alfred walked in and said, "Master Bruce, I believe that you are being paged." I got up to go but before I did, I asked Barbara to take Michael on the tour of the disaster area that is Gotham. I went out and found that there was a riot at Stonegate. After a few hours of getting the prison in order, Dick and I headed back. I told Dick that I would log the information that we collected into the computer. After I did, I showered, went to the kitchen and found that Alfred had left me a bowl of his world famous beef wellington. I ate and went to bed.

The next day was a Saturday and I was off on that day, I woke up at around noon and went down to the cave so that I could do some training. I found that Barbara and Bonnin were sparring and Dick was doing some of his circus training.

After all of this I wanted to continue my education on KITT's abilities

April talked about the Other equipment.

She started with the Comlink. KITT is in constant contact with Michael via a two-way communication wristwatch (LCD AM radio watch) Michael wears. The watch also had a micro camera and scanner that KITT could access to gather information.

There is also a Homing Device. In dire emergency, Michael can activate a secret homing beacon hidden inside a gold pendant he wears around his neck. The beacon sends a priority signal that can remotely activate KITT and override his programming so that he rushes to Michael's aid.

Then, Bonnie talked about the F.L.A.G. Mobile Unit (The Semi). KITT has access to a mobile "garage", sometimes referred to as "The Rook", which is a semi-trailer truck owned by the Foundation. It is a GMC General. The trailer has an extendable ramp that drops down and allows KITT to drive inside even when the truck is in motion. The trailer is loaded with spare parts and equipment for KITT. It also has a computer lab where technicians Bonnie or April would work and conduct repairs and maintenance. Thieves have hijacked the truck thinking it to be hauling liquor., Following an assassination attempt on Michael which damages an independent truck, it is used to transport a shipment of onions. It has been used as bait to catch a gang of truck hijackers. When KITT was taken, Michael and RC3 use the tractor (which has been disconnected from the trailer) to go and find him.

A few years ago, the foundation added a Virtual Reality Heads-up Display to KITT. Rather than dash-mounted CRT displays, KITT currently uses a virtual reality heads-up display (VR-HUD) that makes use of the entire windshield as video monitor.

April talked about the Thermal Expander. KITT is equipped with an offensive weapon which consisted of a microwave projector that caused the temperatures of targeted objects to quickly rise and either ignite or explode.

KITT has a Remote Target Assist option. This allows the pilot aim and fire with a complete and perfect accuracy.

Bonnie said that KITT has a Microwave Stunner. Similar to the "non-lethal" sidearms used by the police, KITT is equipped with a microwave stunner that could incapacitate criminals.

There are other improvements over the Knight 2000.

The first of which is the Aroma Monitor. This system is similar to the Knight 2000's Olfactory Scan, but is much more complex.

Second is the Voice Sampler. Similar to the Knight 2000's Anharmonic Synthesizer, this device could simulate any voice which has been recorded into the Knight 4000's memory.

Third is a Thermal Sensor. This system allows to the Knight 4000 watch and record what is happening in a particular place. For example, inside a vehicle.

The fourth is a Backup Mainframe Knight Industries Three Thousand or Knight Industries Two Thousand detects a fault or damage with his microprocessor, he carries a backup which can be mounted in the field automatically. It is the same for the current incarnation of KITT.

Next there is Windshield Projection. Used in place of the centre console screen in the Pilot. The entire front windshield is able to display information as well as the video communication link with the SSC.

Then April talked about the Bio Matrix to detect the health status of people nearby.

KITT has Nanotech Skin. This replaces the Molecular Bonded Shell from the original series. Unlike KITT's former incarnation of an impregnable outer shell of the vehicle with a nearly indestructible polymer, the Knight Industries Three Thousand and all following versions of KITT are Covered with a series of nano-machines that create the car's outer shell (a 2008 Ford Mustang GT500KR) and a second "skin" in whereupon detection of any damage will instantly repair the affected area. When Knight Industries Three Thousand is deactivated, the nano repair system is also disabled, making his basic nano-tech shell susceptible to physical damage. The second "skin" can affect KITT's outer shell as well, allowing KITT to disguise himself by transforming into various similar sized machinery.

KITT hasTurbo Boost. A power injector system that provides large bursts of power to allow KITT to jump over obstacles. This ability along with directional exhaust outlets allows KITT to jump from a standstill or at high speed.

He has a Hood Surface Screen. Similar to the projection windshield, this allows KITT to display data on exterior hood for outside briefings or with other parties.

He also has Offensive Missiles (Used in conjunction with attack mode): 2 tube-launched missiles that retract from each door.

Add to that are Guns. (Again, used in conjunction with attack mode): 2 gatling-style guns that are retracted from the hood. KITT deploys a single machine gun while in regular mode. KITT also indicates that he would run out of ammunition in 7 seconds, and that in that times pan, he would expend 8,000 rounds, which means that KITT's gatling guns have an approximate rate of fire of 1,143 rounds per second, over ten times higher than that of a regular minigun.

He also has Laser. As the name suggests, a device that creates a light beam capable of destroying locks and other items. Projected from scanner bar.

He has an EMP An electromagnetic pulse projector, which allows disabling of any electronic circuit or device within the given area.

There are the Anti-Missile Flares. Deployed from rear bumper. Disk-like objects that when dispensed produce an intense heat source to deter heat-seeking projectiles.

Anti-Traction Compound Dispenser. (Known as Black Ice): An exterior dispenser that can eject a liquid, making the targeted surface tractionless.

April talked about KITT's Interior Tear Gas Dispenser. Used for anti-theft and defensive purposes. KITT can fill the car's cabin with tear gas to incapacitate a would-be thief.

KITT has a Ski Mode. With help of the Turbo boost left power injector system to gain impulse for make KITT drivable up on two wheels.

He also has a 3D Object Printer. A device that allows for the creation of small 3-D objects (such as keys) based on available electronic data. The printer is a standard printer which is used for documents and incoming faxes. Located in the passenger side dash.

There is also the Fingerprint Overlay Printer. A device accessible via the glove box that allows KITT to scan fingerprints from an inserted object and overlay then onto another person's hand.

KITT currently has a Weapons Cache. April says a small arms cache accessible via the glove box area that usually contains 2 9mm handguns with extra magazines for occupant's protection outside KITT.

He has a first aid kit. Accessible via glove box. Allows for field mending of physical wounds such as lost appendages.

He has a self destruct function. A software program secretly built into KITT that when activated by the SSC turns KITT into a bomb using his fuel as the charge and his computer as the detonator.

Earwig


	3. Chapter 3

Michael Knight's POV)

After the last few days of Bonnie's and April's explanations of KITT's abilities, Mr, Wayne or Batman as he is known decided to take us to meet with the Chief of Police for this city of Gotham.

We went down into the cave where it was decided that we would meet the Gotham City Chief of Police, James Gordon. As it turns out, he is the father of Barbara Gordon, who is Oracle.

We decided that the Batman would tell the Commissioner to meet us just outside of town where we could park the Semi. He was also told to bring a couple of officers with him.

Around an hour to an hour and a half later the meeting took place.

Batman told Gordon our story and what foundation we work for. He took them over to the computer in The Semi and asked Bonnie to show them the information on the Foundation for Law and Government.

Batman asked for the Commissioner to bring the officers with him because he wanted someone to be with us for he and Commissioner to know what is happening from our end of whatever operations in which we might be taking part.

It surprised me that the commissioner brought to of his best officers with him. He brought Detectives Rene Montoya and Harvey Bullock.

After the meeting, the Commissioner headed back to the precinct while Batman decided that it was time for us to go out on what he called patrol.

It was decided the Batgirl, Montoya and I would head to a part of the city which was called the "East End."

As we were traveling around, the first place we stopped was outside of a bank which continually gets robbed. When we arrived KITT chimed in and said that there was someone on the building adjacent to the bank. I asked KITT to try and get a better look of who was on the roof. When the picture came in, Barbara said that this woman was a person Catwoman. She told us to wait here while she went to ask why Catwoman was watching the bank.

When I asked why Batgirl was on a friendly basis with Catwonm. Montoya said that Catwoman was a reformed criminal who was now a crime fighter.

When she returned, Batgirl told us that this was a reserve bank. What this means is that it had some gold and silver in it.

From what we understood, one of Catwoman's sources had said that one of a criminals in Gotham, Black Mask was having one of his crews hit this bank.

Bagirl told Montoya to radio the Commissioner to ask him to tell him that this particular bank was going to get hit. Catwoman feels that the FBI should know about this.

Then, what she did was to tell us that the same source told her where this Black Mask was headquartered.

We headed over to this hideout and were going to make our way into the building to see if we would be able to glean some more information frm this hideout.

Batgirl and I were going in and were going to leave Ms. Montoya and KITT to stay there and do the surveillance. So, before we went in, I put KITT on surveillance mode.

This particular building was a two story building. Batgirl feels that the offices with the information would be on the second floor.

There was a second floor fire escape. I told KITT to prepare the ejector seats to be used.

He said, "Ten seconds."

He gave us a countdown and then fired the seats. KITT is as accurate as ever. We cleared the safety railing and landed perfectly on the fire escape.

Batgirl reached into her belt and retrieved a glass cutter.

She put it against the window, and cut a hole in the glass. Then she reached in, unlocked the window, opened it and we went in.

We found that the room we entered was an office. There were several file cabinets and a computer.

I went over to the file cabinets and started to go through them while Batgirl sat down and started to hack into the computer.

In the first file cabinet there was a cd rack and it this rack was about 32 disks. I looked and found that there was small trunk. I went over to the trunk and opened it. I found that there was several different guns in it. Batgirl was having trouble hacking into the computer and decided that she would put it into the trunk. We went through the rest of the file cabinets and found that there racks of disks in then as well.

Batgirl took from her belt a laser. What she was going to do was to cut the window which we had come in through. She cut the window out and we got out of the room.

We carefully took the trunk down the fire escape and got it into KITT's trunk.

We took the computer and disks back to the Semi.

We started to decrypt the information.

As it would turns out, on the disks and computer were all of the plans of the criminal Black Mask for the next several months.

They are some very dangerous plans. It involved several cities. It appears that Black Mask has a grandiose plan to expand his administration. It appears that he was going to get help some others. The others are some businessman named Lex Luthor. Then I looked at a name on the list and saw it was only a one name criminal. It was Grodd. When I asked who he was, they said that he was a Gorilla. Apparently, he is a super-smart gorilla who has a penchant for mind control. There is a nut named the Joker. Again, I asked who this was. Batgirl told us that us that this person was a diabolical nut. This man is so bad that he once killed an entire Boy Scout troop.

What he said made me cringe.

Batman said that it appears that someone is putting together another one of what he called a "secret society."

It was then that the teleporter activated. When it finished there was a woman in it. She was tall, with a tiara, silver bracelets, and a lasso. The way that she carries herself, it is like she is some sort of royalty.

She greeted Batman and the rest of the heroes.

It did not surprise me when Batman called her "Princess."

After a short introduction when we found out that her name was Diana and she is the Princess for her people.

When Batgirl asked her why she was here, Diana said that someone had kidnaped her mother.

After a short explanation, it was decided that Batman, Diana, Donna, who is Diana's sister, and another person called Huntress would go to Diana's home, an island called Themyscira, to search for clues. Diana said that her people, the Amazons, were running up against dead ends and were asking for some help.

The world knows Batman as the world's greatest detective.

The rest of us would start to investigate the Secret Society's current operations and sift through the information on the computers and disks.

It would take days for us to try and deduce what was happening and try to find a pattern in their plans for us to out what was going on to pit together a plan in order to try and stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

(Montoya's POV)

After several hours of decrypting the computer and the information on the disks, it was determined that the ultimate planner of the caper is R'as Al Ghould.

He was going to hit as many cities at one time, as he could.

Batman knew and said that he would have to let all of the other heroes know what was going on. They would have to coordinate with the Watchtower, the state, local, and federal authorities on the ground. He also wants to go and talk with Amanda Waller.

After the meeting, Bullock and I had to go back and tell the commissioner about the problem so we took Michael, and KITT with us.

After the meeting, we would head back to the Manor to get with RC, Bonnie, and April to start on the patrol route.

Batgirl and Robin would head to the east end to talk with Catwoman an let her know of the situation.

After we met with the commissioner, he call a meeting of all of the precinct captains to let them know what was happening. The three of us were sitting in the meeting as well. It was at about halfway through the meeting where the commissioner received a message from his secretary saying that he had some state policemen along with some FBI, DEO, and CIA agents waiting for him. She let him know that he would be receiving a call from Amanda Waller.

After the meeting with the precinct captains, he had his meeting with the state and federal agents. The state police told him the were able to spare fifty agents for Gotham. The federal agencies said the full force of the of their respective field offices. Before the Waller call, the Commissioner received a calle from the Governor saying that the national guard was going to be called out, as well.

Waller, when she called, told us she was, not only, going to send out the Suicide Squad, but she was also going to send the Ultimen as well.

After this, I decided that Knight, Bullock, and I would head over to crime alley.

I had to explain to Knight that this is one of the worst parts of town and the rumor was that this was where Batman was born.

I had to explain that, apparently, Batman's parents were killed in the alley and this was the impetus for him to become the bat.

For some reason this was a quiet night here and Bullock and I had Michael drop us at our respective apartments.

It has been a long few days and I felt that we would need our rest for the upcoming battle.

There was an on-the-fly decision that we would go with Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing back to his city to help out there.

Much to my surprise Dick is a police officer in a city called Bludhaven. He is a Sargent on the police force of the city. He is also Nightwing. This is a neat trick. We all would get into the Semi and go to Bludhaven.

When we would arrive there, we would be introduced to his Watch commander, the sheriff of Bludhaven county, the head of the Bludhaven FBI, Tom Bruno the head of the Department of Extranormal Operations.

It is a lot like what happened in Gotham. The only difference is, instead of just a team from the Bludhaven PD, we would also have a person from the FBI, Sheriffs Department and the DEO on the team as well. From the Sheriff, we received Deputies Douglas Hennig and Dana Crecione. The Bludhave Police Chief knew they could not assign Dick to us because the chief and watch commander know about his secret identity. The Chief assigned detectives Joe Hogan and Sandy Christopher. The FBI head assigned us a team consisting of Special agents Rose Smith, Ron Mack. Jim Rivet, and Jane Brenna. Finally, from the DEO comes Special Agents Ziva Zin, Brian Hong, and Artie Willig.

The police officers and sheriff deputies came with cars and motor cycles. When I looked into the cars I found they were not your normal run of the mill police cars. They were tricked out with all kinds technology in it. It was also revealed that they are heavily armored and have specially designed engines which are made of special metals and make the car run fast. Grant you, not as fast as KITT but they are no slouches. Like KITT they have two different types of weapons caches. The car, itself has hidden weapons on it outside. Then, under the back seat, there is a cache of weapons which includes a AK-47, M16, automatic shotgun, grenade launcher, and other types of guns.

The same thing can be said for the motorcycles that the sheriffs deputies are riding.

From what I understand, the DEO has specialized weapons and vehicles to help us in this matter.

We met with our teams and synchronized with KITT and the computer in the Semi.

We all met in the Semi to put together the plans on what we would do.

We decided to let the others know what was going on by letting them view the files we retrieved from the office of Black Mask.

It took them the same amount of time to view the files that it took us.

We felt that they would need to know about all of what is happening.

After the briefing, we separated in to our teams. The teams would, of course, me and KITT. Deputies Henning and Crecione would take another zone. Detectives Hogan and Christian would take a third zone. The FBI would take a fifth zone and set up surveillance on what the chief believe to be a hub for the planning of the operations in Bludhaven. Finally, the DEO would take the last zone assigned to our team.

Everyone is expecting to see someone form or fashion of either the Secret Society and the league of Assassins.

About an hour into our respective patrols, we received a message from the FBI agents who were watching the particular set of buildings which were stated to be the operational headquarters.

With the help of Queen Industries, WayneTech, and the DEO, they were able to bug each and every room it compound without being caught. These listening devices are literally walking bugs. The way that these things work is the bugs would walk up the sides of the building pick a particular room go to the window cut the glass, into the room, fix the glass, and find an area to hide where they would not stand out.

The information which came from the bugs said that a group from the Society wold try and attack the Bludhaven water supply. It would be an attack with may levels. They would start at the Bludhaven reservoir. They would try to dump some sort of poison into it. Next, they wold attack at several of the water treatment plants in the city.

kit and I headed toward Lake Haven. Lake haven is a part of the water supply for Bludhaven and also it is used to generated electricity.

When we arrived, we found that a boat had launched and was on the way to the middle of the lake.

There was a man on the land so I knew that we had to split up. It was lucky that I had KITT with me. I told him to go out and microjam the boat's engine. I jumped out, and ran out to go out to get this land based person. It took me five minutes to subdue this person. I turned around to find that KITT had, not only shut down the engine of the boat, but had also ran a current through the water so as to have the person in the boat not try to swim for his freedom.

As it turns out, in electrifying the water, KITT had, unknowingly neutralizing the chemicals which the man in the boat had dumped into the water.

At this point, the DEO agents had arrived and had taken the man in the boat into custody.

I had backed the man that I had captured into the chain-linked fence and had KITT use his coil to electrify it.

I began to question this man and found out that this person whose name is Mark. He talked about this not being a localized issue, or country wide issues, but it is world wide issue.

Mark continues to talk about the plans of the person who is up the food chain. He tells us that the big boss seems to be a person called Ra's Al-Ghoul.

After I questioned him, I turned to the agents with the DEO and asked who this Ra's Al-Ghoul is. They told me that this person is an economic and ecological terrorist. He wants to destroy the world to rebuild it closer to his hearts desire.

We headed back to the Semi to conference in with the other teams in the other parts of the world.

In the meeting with, I made the suggestion that we should get the United Nations involved. We would have to also get organizations like Scotland Yard and the KGB involved. In reality, we needed all hands on deck.

I, also, found out that there were going to rob some very high priority technology carriers. They would start with places like Computer Warehouse and Best Buy to Queen Industries, Wayne Tech, and LuthorCorp.

Even though the Justice League does not particularly like Lex Luthor but they thought that the new CEO should know what was going on.

Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen being businessmen themselves and would try to let Ellenore Lake know what was about to happen. There is a business expo which would be happening on the next weekend and all of the mavens of big business would be there.

Bruce and Oliver would, of course, be there along with Ms. Lake. Then there would be the less ethical businesspeople there. This includes Derek Powers and Roland Daggett. Even through Daggett and Bruce have had their problems but he felt the Daggett should be put on the lookout because he had recently gotten into electronics.

Wayne says that Daggett has recently developed a chip that is very special. According to what Bruce Wayne said that there is not any illegal operations in the development of and the building of the chip. Why should he be robbed of his intellectual property.

We, and the rest of our team were waiting for Bruce to call and let us know what was going on.

It was a few hours later when he called and let us know that he and Mr. Queen had let the rest of the big business community to pay attention to their security and possibly strengthen it in leu of the possibility Al-Ghoul's group would hit them before the league could find them and at least get the underlings in jail.

It had been decided that every other day one part of the team would get some down time and tomorrow would be our time.


	5. Chapter 5

(Michael's POV)

As the days went by, we started to get reports from some of the major cities around the country. What the reports were saying was some other plans were being made was that there is a combination organization. This organization would consist of the "Secret Society" and the "League of Assassins."

When I saw everyone in the room frown, I knew we were going to have to hustle.

Batman seems to feel that Ra's Al-Ghoul is after the destruction of the world and not just the country.

We let the rest of the countries in the United Nations know what would happen. Diana would let her mother know what was going on.

We would hold a series of meeting with all of the groups which were going to participate in this operation. Diana's mother had said that if we needed it, she would send a contingent of Amazons to help out.

As we were having the meeting, Diana went over to the computer, and she called her friend, Queen Audrey, Audrey, is currently the queen of Kasnia. Diana felt that she should be warned to watch their water supply because it could and would be targeted.

After the meeting, it was decided that we would head toward some of the bigger cities, other that Gotham, to see if we could gather information about whether those particular cities would be attacked, as well.

We were sent to take a look at Metropolis.

Since we did not know about the city, we were introduced to a reporter named Lois Lane. Since he found us non-threatening enough that he could tell us his secret identity. He also told us that he was married to Miss Lane.

He introduced us to Miss Lane because he felt the we could use some of her sources to find out about whatever the plan of the supergroup would be doing.

The first thing she did was to take us to the Daily Planet. This is the paper where Clark Kent and Lois Lane works. She would have to meet with her editor, Perry White to tell him what was going on. She would take me into the meeting so that she could introduce me to him. Superman had told her the story on how we arrived here. She felt that there was a Pulitzer Prize winning story. She also feels that the story of what was going on with Al-Ghoul and the Society was doing would get reported as well.

After this meeting, she took us to the Ace of Clubs. She feels that this place has the best hamburgers in the city of Metropolis. Before we left, we collected a photographer called Jimmy Olsen. We, then, headed out to the restaurant. As we traveled around the city checking Lois's sources for any information.

We found out that some assorted thugs had, recently, been in the Ace of Clubs and talking to about the plans of the "Shadow Society." These idiot thugs were doing what idiot thugs do and spouting off details of the big head honcho's plans. What they said was that one of the groups main headquarters was located in Smallville. We thought that it would be prudent that we went to Smallville. The second tidbit was that, that particular headquarters was located in a tornado shelter which was rebuilt. This shelter was on an abandoned farm. This allowed them to redo the shelter and surround it with lead. When I asked why this mattered, I was told that Superman can not see through lead. This would make infinitely more dangerous to find out what was in this particular shelter.

It took us a few days to get to Smallville. When we did arrive, we found that the Smallville Police and the County Sheriff had surrounded the form. They had just finished searching the upper parts of the farmhouse, the barn, and the rest of the grounds.

They had found that there was food in the refrigerator which told us that they were nearby, and that they would return soon.

After they told us that, we went straight towards the shelter. When we arrived there, we found that they had surrounded the shelter. We are going to have to try to see what is in this thing without possibly hurting Superman and Supergirl.

It was decided that what we would do is to drill into the doors and send a camera into the shelter to try and see what is in there.

After forty-five minutes is was deemed that there was not any kryptonite in there. It was then there was none there, Superman walked over and ripped the doors off their hinges. We went down into the shelter, we found a wealth of information.

We found out that this particular group has many headquarters. There are mostly in the United States but there are a few that are other countries such as Britain, Lybia, and Kasnia. We had to let the other countries know what was going on in said countries. Wonder Woman went off to call on her friend Queen Audrey.

LexCoprs, as one of the main antagonists in this situation. We would ask Audrey to raid the Kasnian headquarters for both LexCorps and Daggett Industries.

A few hours later we started to receive call from some of the other cities and countries which had been doing the raids of Luthor's and Daggett's headquarters.

What we found out was that they had move their operation. They thought that they were smart in where they moved. They moved to the inner city of Los Angeles. In one respect, it was a smart move because they were staying away from cities which had no discernable hero associate with this city. It is not like Jump City, which has the Titans, Metropolis, Gotham, New York, and Star City.

We would catch a ride of the Wayne special plane which he used to use as a ferry to carry his Batman vehicles all over the world. Apparently, he had just decide to have extra Batman headquarters all over the world so he has no use for the jet but, because of us, he was able to bring it out of mothballs.

Wonder Woman took a group which including agents from the DEO, and a squad of of Ultimen to Kasnia to help out in the dismantling of the of any and all of the ongoing projects is the many facilities there.

So, Batman, Stargirl, Steel (John-Henry Irons) along with someone from the DEO along with representatives from Cadmus, the military add to this the state and local athorities.

When we arrived and started search through the many rooms in their LA headquarters we found that we would have to make a trip down to San Diego. It was decided that the Knight group would head down there and be met by, again, with someone from the DEO, and the San Diego County Sheriff, the California Highway Patrol, and the San Diego City Place.

When we met at Luthor's building there we were just in time to catch both Daggett and Luthor's personal assistant, Mercy Graves.

They had just gotten into a car to try and get away but they were not able to do this. They had just taken them into a makeshift place question the two. We walked into this as the questioning was going on.

After we finished searching we found that the information pointed us back to Los Angels and in particular the inner city of Los Angeles.

The next half day was slated to be us planning our assault on their inner city headquarters. We knew that we would, not only, have to deal with the Society of Shadows, but also, the gangs and the assorted thugs, mooks, and lower level criminals which we knew they would have hired.

We planned out everything and thought we would send in the DEO, FBI, and other law enforcement groups would be used in the area of taking on the gangs and lower level criminals. The other part of the assault would be handling the apprehension of Luthor, Al-Ghoul and their group.

We would begin the operation at dawn.

Around 2:00 in the morning we started to gather to go on the operations. Earlier, we had sent out Superman and Supergirl to see what they could see. When the returned, the let us know that there was great amount of lead in the area in which we thought to be located. This was a great clue to the fact that they were some where in the area. All of the lead that was there told us that there were many headquarters in the area and we would have to get lucky it the one which we would pick.

As it turns out, we did pick the correct compound in which they were located. It was deep in the inner city and we would have to spend a great deal of effort to get to them. We, then, started to go into this and to go in to get this group.

Then we started and went in to get these people. Batman, Barbara, Dick, Tim, and I all had our own vehicles. We each took a different route.

I decided that we would go in through the south wall of one of the buildings in which we though that one of the people were after. I found that Daggett was there. I had made sure that KITT disabled all of the security systems of the building. This effectively captured him. I handed him over to the DEO and then went to help the others.

It was then that I saw a helicopter take off and a radio broadcast came in which said that Luthor was in the copter. It appeared that this copter was fast and I knew that, other than the bat-vehicles, KITT was the only one that could keep. I also knew that KITT was the only vehicle which could bring the copter down. The problem is that we would need some help getting it into range for the microjammers to work. Lucky for us, Green Lantern was there. He helped us by making an energy anvil which forced it into range.

KITT activated his microjammers and we brought th copter down. I also had KITT lock the doors so that they could not get out.

As it turns out, the persons who were in the copter were Luthor and his personal assistant Mercy Graves.

After everything went down, we found that Al-Ghoul had slithered off of the hook and left the country. We had countless amounts of thugs, mooks, and other lesser criminals. There were also the members of the super villain community. Batman was not surprised that most of the assassins from the League of Shadows had escaped.

After we got everything settled away, Batman came to us to tell us that it would take them some time to try to figure a way to get us home. Until then, he asked us to join the League.

I was not sure that we should.

THE END?


End file.
